Lily's Heart
by DaughterofHermes130
Summary: At the age of eleven Lily Evans wrote a letter to herself. At the age of twenty-one, now Lily Potter, she reads and remembers. For the Letter to Me challenge on HPFC.


**Lily's Heart**

**Written for the Letter to Me challenge. Prompt was heart. **

* * *

"This is the end of your first week here at Hogwarts. For your homework assignment, I would like all of you to write a letter to yourself about anything you want, to be given back to you on your graduation." Lily's eyes shined as she exchanged looks with Sev. At last, an assignment that didn't have anything to do with magic. Everyone was on the same level here.

That night, when she got back to the common room she settled into a chair by the fire, a pair of quills and a stack of parchment next to her.

_Dear Lily,_

_Well, we did it. Now that you're reading this we've graduated Hogwarts. I don't know what we're planning on doing,  
but I'm sure it's very important. As I'm writing this, some boy named James is charming bits of paper, I mean  
parchment, to hit me in the head. I wish Sev was with me. I guess you know we got Sorted in different houses  
(you're probably saying 'duh Lily, I was there') Sev's in Slytherin and I'm in Gryffindor. The Hat said I would've  
done fine in Slytherin, but the place I belonged was in Gryffindor. It said I had heart, whatever that means.  
Maybe now you know and are quite happy with your Sorting. Right now, I am not. I love it here at Hogwarts,  
the teachers are nice and they don't look at you strange when something flies off a shelf or something.  
I'm making friends; Mary Macdonald and Marlene McKinnon are the closest in Gryffindor, Sev is still my best  
friend no matter what house he's in. **XXXXXXX **Sorry, that last bit of parchment James threw hit my hand  
rather then my head. I've known him a week and I already hate that boy. I love the classes here though,  
most of them that is. I hate History of Magic. I thought it would be interesting but the teacher is awful. Once  
you get over the fact that he's a ghost, he's really very boring. Charms is my favorite, Professor Flitwick says  
I'm very good at it. I heard there's a whole department at the Ministry of Magic about Charms. I think I'd like  
to work there after school. So, what's going on in our life now? Do we have a boyfriend? Or a job? Are we still  
friends with Sev? I hope Tuney forgave me for looking at her letter. Are we friends again? I'll bet she marries  
someone absolutely horrid. How are Mum and Dad? I suppose you still visit them. Well, I think that's all I have  
to say for now. See you in seven years or so._

_Lily_

OoOoOo

**Ten Years Later**

OoOoOo

**_Dear Mrs. Potter,_**

**_This is the letter you wrote yourself at the beginning of your first year at Hogwarts. You were supposed to get it on your graduation but with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named running around and everything else on top of that we couldn't get it to you until now._**

**_Professor Minerva McGonagall_**

Lily, now twenty-one years old read the yellowed letter in her hand. She snorted at the bits about James hitting her with parchment; he _still_ did that to get her attention across the room at Order meetings. She wiped away tears at the mention of Marlene McKinnon; they had remained friends until Marlene's death only a month prior. She giggled a little at the question about boyfriends; the awful boy throwing things at eleven-year-old Lily ended up her husband. And at her prediction on Petunia's husband; Vernon was a horrid man. When she read the question about Sev she burst into tears. Every day she regretted not giving him a second chance. Maybe things would've turned out better if she had. Once she finished reading the letter she stood up from the kitchen table and turned to go back to the living room. She hurriedly rubbed at her eyes. James was so happy about Harry's first Halloween (even though she had pointed out his first Halloween had been last year when he was three months old) she didn't want him to worry about her. She returned to her family, not knowing that she was about to prove what the Hat had said about her heart.

* * *

**A/N: It has now been beta'd. Please review. I think I did a okay job writing Lily but I'd like to know what any readers think.  
**


End file.
